Miami Blood
"Miami Blood" ist die 19. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Sie ist überdies das 2. Crossover-Event mit der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" und das Season-Finale von Staffel I. Erneut brechen Liam und Ricardo in Richtung Miami auf, mit der Mission, Peyton sicher zum Flughafen zu bringen. Unterstützung erhalten Sie von Dayana, die Ihnen magische Amulette zur Verteidigung überlässt. Liam's ursprünglicher Plan, die Anarchen vom Club "El Diavolos" um Hilfe zu bitten scheitert, doch können Er und Ricardo zumindest Jack White als Unterstützer Ihrer Sache gewinnen. Mit Motorrädern fährt die Gruppe über den Highway direkt nach Miami, bereit es abermals mit dem Sabbat aufzunehmen. Es kommt zum Showdown mit Bolton Harris, der Rache für seine einstige Niederlage fordert und dieses Mal ist es Ricardo, der es mit Ihm aufnehmen muss. Liam sieht sich am Flughafen indes mit Dr. Facilier einem geheimnisvollen Voodoo-Houngan gegenüber, der Zombu und schreckliche Voodoo-Magie auf Ihn und Peyton loslässt. Ausgerechnet das Amulett seiner Cousine rettet Ihn jedoch vor der schändlichen Magie, sodass Er das Blatt im Kampf wenden kann. Gemeinsam ist die Gruppe siegreich, doch im Moment Ihres größten Triumphs erscheinen erneut die Archangels auf der Bildfläche und mit Ihnen die Herrin der Stadt Miami, die hinter Ihnen steht. Handlung Die Nacht der erneuten Fahrt nach Miami ist gekommen und Liam und Ricardo treffen Vorbereitungen für den anstehenden Trip nach "Magic City", um das sterbliche Mädchen, Peyton, zurück zum Flughafen zu bringen. Liam, der sich inzwischen einen Plan zurechtgelegt hat, ist zuversichtlich, dass es den Beiden gelingen wird, Ihren Auftrag in Miami, trotz der Gefahr, erneut mit dem rachsüchtigen Bolton Harris konfrontiert zu werden, erfolgreich zu erledigen. In dieser Nacht ist Liam erstmals weit früher aufgewacht, als normalerweise. Als junger Kainit erwacht Er zwar üblicherweise generell früher, doch diese Nacht ist Er sogar noch eine ganze Stunde früher erwacht. Die Sonne ist gerade am Untergehen und Ricardo, der noch einmal wesentlich jünger ist, liegt noch in Starre. Liam kann sich darauf keinen Reim machen, nutzt die zusätzliche Zeit jedoch, um die Bewaffnung in den Impala zu laden und diesen vollzutanken. Vor dem Aufbruch bespricht sich Liam noch mit seinen Geschwistern Jasper und Annica und betont Ihnen gegenüber noch einmal, dass Er niemals mit den Georgia Kingz zusammengearbeitet hat oder in deren kriminellen Aufstieg verwickelt war. Er spricht sich mit den Beiden aus und entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, welchen Er sie aussetzt, was seine Geschwister Ihm aber verzeihen, wenn Er nur gesund zurückkehrt. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch trifft Er auch noch einmal auf seine Cousine Elsa, die Ihm viel Erfolg wünscht und andeutet, dass Sie um die Gefahr weiß, in welche sich Liam begibt, obwohl Er zuvor versucht hatte, dies Gefährlichkeit dieser Mission herunterzuspielen. Sie berührt den Mjöllnir-Anhänger, den Sie Liam gegeben hatte und verspricht, dass Dieser Ihn beschützen wird. Sie nimmt Ihm ferner das Versprechen ab, diesen unbedingt immer zu tragen. Bevor Sie endgültig in Richtung Miami aufbrechen, begeben sich Liam und Ricardo noch einmal zum Club Persephone, um den Schutzzauber zu erhalten, den Sie mit Dayana Valerian besprochen hatten. Die alte Tremere hält Ihr zuvor gegebenes Wort und bereitet einen Schutzzauber gegen die Magie von Bolton Harris und seiner Erzeugerin, Katherina Schwarzhaupt, vor. Als Katalysator für den Zauber nutzt Sie Liam's andere Halskette sowie eine Azteken-Halskette, die Ricardo kurzfristig in einem Ethno-Shop erwirbt. Sie schärft den Beiden ein, diese Objekte während der Fahrt niemals abzulegen, da Sie sonst unweigerlich Ihre Kraft einbüßen werden. Ferner muss den Beiden klar sein, dass der Zauber Sie nur schützen wird, solange Sie "Opfer" sind, was bedeutet, dass der Zauber verfliegen wird, sobald Sie Bolton oder Katherina offensiv begegnen und angreifen. Ehe die Beiden aufbrechen, verspricht Liam der Tremere, dass Sie wiederkommen und beim nächsten Mal endlich Zeit finden werden, einfach einen Drink mit Dayana zu nehmen und unverfänglich Geschichten auszutauschen. Die alte Tremere freut sich darauf und fordert die Beiden auf, unbedingt lebendig zurück zu kommen. Schließlich holen Liam und Ricardo Peyton Stone bei Ihrem Onkel ab. Dieser schärft Liam noch einmal ein, dass seine Nichte in jedem Fall unversehrt den Flieger erreichen muss, da Er ein Versagen aufs Härteste bestrafen wird. Liam verspricht dies und erinnert Mr. Stone daran, dass es wohl immer noch einen Verräter in den Reihen der Camarilla gibt, welcher diesen sterblichen Schwachpunkt von Oswald Stone an den Sabbat verraten hat. Der alte Ventrue gibt an, bereits selbst mit Nachforschungen über die Identität des Verräters angestellt zu haben, da Er diesen natürlich um jeden Preis zur Strecke bringen will. Bislang konnte er Ihn aber nicht auffinden. Der erste Teil der Fahrt verläuft ereignislos für die jungen Kainiten und Ihre sterbliche Schutzbefohlene. Sie erreichen Jacksonville und quartieren sich dort in einem Hotel ein, welches Ricardo zuvor online bereits gebucht hat. Während Er dort bleibt und auf Peyton aufpasst, begibt sich Liam etwas abseits der Stadt zur Biker-Bar "El Diavolos", wo Sie bereits bei der letzten Rückfahrt aus Miami Station gemacht hatten. Die Biker hatten Peyton sofort ins Herz geschlossen und Liam möchte diese um Hilfe dabei bitten, unerkannt in die Stadt zu gelangen und Peyton zum Flughafen zu bringen, ohne dass der Sabbat Sie verfolgen kann. Er ist überzeugt, dass die Biker bereit sind, dem kleinen Mädchen zu helfen. Dort angekommen muss Er jedoch feststellen, dass die Bar verwaist ist. Als Er das Gebäude betritt, bemerkt Er rasch mehrere Aschehaufen auf dem Boden sowie einige tote SWAT-Einheiten, die verstreut im Schankraum liegen. Ihm wird klar, dass Jemand der Regierung mitgeteilt haben muss, dass es sich hier um eine Vampir-Bar handelt und diese beauftragten die "Zweite Inquisition", welche sofort einen Angriff auf die Bar startete und sämtliche Biker vernichtete. Liam wird erstmals klar, wie gefährlich es sein kann, wenn die Maskerade scheitert und die Vampire von den Menschen entdeckt werden. Im oberen Stockwerk der Bar, wo sich der Wohnraum des Inhabers befindet, entdeckt Liam zwei weitere tote Soldaten sowie den gepfählten Biker-Boss, Jack, auf dem Bett liegend. Zu seinem Glück wussten die Sterblichen offenbar nicht, dass ein Pfahl Ihn nicht endgültig töten wird. Da der Biker Ihnen beim letzten Mal geholfen und Zuflucht vor der Sonne gewährt hatte, revanchiert sich Liam, indem Er den Brujah vom Pfahl befreit. Zuvor macht Er noch dessen Notvorräte an Blut ausfindig, um den ausgehungerten Vampir nach dem Erwachen mit ausreichend Blut versorgen zu können und nicht Gefahr zu laufen, angegriffen zu werden. Nachdem Jack erwacht ist und sich mit Blut gestärkt hat, kann Er ein Gespräch mit Liam führen. Er berichtet, dass die Bar ungefähr eine Woche, nachdem das Klüngel vorbeigekommen ist, angegriffen und komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Zu Liam's Erleichterung befand sich aber Miranda Crawford, seine Bekanntschaft, die Atlanta vor einigen Nächten verlassen hatte, während des Angriffs nicht hier und ist damit auch nicht getötet worden. Jack ist bewusst, dass Jemand Ihn und seine Leute verraten haben muss, kann sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen, wer das gewesen sein könnte. Er fragt schließlich Liam, was Dieser schon wieder hier will, worauf der Ventrue Ihm erklärt, dass Er die Biker eigentlich dabei um Hilfe bitten wollte, dem Sabbat ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und Peyton zum Flughafen zu bringen. Als Er das hört, bietet Jack Liam einen Deal an: Er hilft Ihm und Ricardo nach Miami zu gelangen und gegen den Sabbat zu kämpfen, im Gegenzug sollen die beiden Ihn nach Atlanta bringen und Ihn den dortigen Brujah vorstellen, die Ihm dabei helfen sollen, herauszufinden, wer seine Brüder und Schwestern verraten und damit auf dem Gewissen hat, damit Er seine Rache vollziehen kann. Da Er zu den Anarchen gehört, kann Er ohne einen Fürsprecher kaum selbst mit den Brujah von Atlanta in Kontakt treten und eine solche Bitte vorbringen und benötigt daher die Hilfe von Ricardo, der ein Brujah der Camarilla ist und dies arrangieren kann. Liam geht auf den Deal ein. Ehe Er und Jack nach Jacksonville aufbrechen, um Ricardo und Peyton wieder zu treffen, legt Liam noch die Karten auf den Tisch und gesteht dem Anarchen, dass Er eigentlich Ventrue ist, was Er beim ersten Besuch in der Bar, auf Anraten von Miranda, verschwiegen hatte. Jack ist nicht erfreut darüber, schätzt aber Liam's Ehrlichkeit. Zurück im Hotel in Jacksonville schmieden die Kainiten Pläne für die Ankunft in Miami. Liam rechnet fest damit, dass Bolton Harris sich rächen und abermals versuchen wird, Peyton zu entführen, da Sie die undichte Stelle innerhalb der Camarilla seit der letzten Fahrt noch nicht gefunden haben und es so wahrscheinlich ist, dass Dieser den Sabbat auch von dieser Fahrt nach Miami in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Jack bietet an, dass Er das Mädchen mittels Motorrad zum Flughafen bringen könnte, während Liam und Ricardo mit dem Impala, den Bolton Harris sofort wieder erkennen wird, als Köder fungieren. Dies lehnt Liam jedoch ab, da Er gegenüber Oswald Stone nicht rechtfertigen könnte, seine Nichte einem Anarchen anvertraut zu haben. Schließlich planen die Drei, den Impala beim "El Diavolos" zu lassen und allesamt mittels Motorrad in die Stadt zu fahren, wobei Peyton mit Liam fahren wird. Da Sie alle Helme und Motorradkluften tragen, werden Sie vermutlich nicht einmal erkannt werden. Da der Flieger von Peyton um 22:00 Uhr geht, muss der Flughafen um jeden Preis rechtzeitig erreicht werden. Liam schärft den Anderen ein, auf keinen Fall anzuhalten, wenn einem von Ihnen etwas passiert. Peyton zum Flieger zu bringen ist die höchste Priorität. In der kommenden Nacht fahren die Kainiten dann, die sich zu dritt ein Zimmer geteilt haben, während Peyton ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, aber angewiesen wurde, das Hotel den ganzen Tag auf keinen Fall zu verlassen, noch einmal zum El Diavolos, wo Jack Motorräder und Uniformen seiner gefallenen Kameraden zur Verfügung stellt. Wieder ist Liam früher erwacht als gewohnt, was Ihm Zeit gegeben hat, den Plan gegenüber Peyton zu erklären und Ihr zu versichern, dass Er nicht zulassen wird, dass Sie Bolton Harris in die Hände fällt. Das junge Mädchen vertraut dem Fahrer, dem einmal mehr bewusst wird, warum diese Mission für Ihn persönlich so wichtig geworden ist. Danach rasen die Drei über den Highway in Richtung Miami, da die Zeit knapp bemessen ist und die Strecke sowieso nur schwer schaffbar ist in der möglichen Zeit. Sie erreichen die Stadtgrenze jedoch ohne größere Schwierigkeiten und auch zwanzig Minuten vor Start des Fliegers. Auch die Fahrt durch die nächtliche Stadt ist unproblematisch, da Sie dank der Motorräder Staus und andere Hindernisse auf der Straße einfach umfahren können und damit erheblich Zeit gutmachen. Die Drei befinden sich bereits auf der Hauptstraße in Richtung Flughafen, als urplötzlich die Straßenlaternen links und rechts auf der ganzen Straße gelöscht werden. Wie aus dem Nichts entsteht ein schwarzer Nebel am Boden und schiebt ein Auto mitten auf die Straße, dem Liam und Jack in voller Fahrt knapp ausweichen können. Ricardo jedoch, der ohnehin zum ersten Mal überhaupt Motorrad fährt, kann nicht schnell genug reagieren und prallt mit voller Wucht gegen das Hindernis, wodurch Er auf die Straße geschleudert und verletzt wird. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht dann auch noch Bolton Harris, in Begleitung zweier anderer Kainiten, vor Ihm auf. Jack hält an, um Ricardo zu unterstützen und gibt Liam ein Zeichen, weiterzufahren. Obwohl es Ihm schwer fällt, seinen Kameraden im Stich zu lassen, hält sich Liam an den Plan und fährt weiter in Richtung Flughafen. Mitten auf der Straße kommt es dann zur Konfrontation zwischen Bolton Harris, seinen Gefolgsleuten sowie Ricardo und Jack. Der Tremere ist erfreut darüber, dass Er endlich seine Rache bekommen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem sich Jack einem der Gefolgsleute entgegen stellt, der sich ebenfalls als Brujah entpuppt, was in einem heftigen Straßenkampf resultiert. Ricardo bekommt es mit dem anderen Vampir zu tun, der zu Clan Tzimisce gehört, dessen fleischformende Fähigkeiten dem jungen Ricardo gänzlich unbekannt sind. Zunächst hält sich Ricardo wacker, was Bolton veranlasst, mittels Thaumaturgie sein Blut kochen lassen zu wollen. Zu seiner Überraschung funktioniert dies jedoch nicht, da der junge Brujah noch nicht die Hand gegen Ihn erhoben hat und somit durch seine Halskette noch geschützt wird. Zeitgleich erreichen Liam und Peyton die Eingangshalle des Flughafens und machen sich auf in Richtung des Gates, zu welchem Peyton muss. Dort angekommen werden Sie jedoch bereits von einem Mann in einem weißen Anzug und mit Zylinder erwartet. Dieser gibt sich zunächst vornehm und höflich, doch Liam vertraut Ihm von Anfang an nicht und versucht, Ihn unter Einsatz der Disziplin Präsenz auf Distanz zu halten. Als Er ungeduldig wird, entblößt der Mann sein wahres Gesicht, welches einem verrottenden Totenschädel gleicht. Liam erkennt in diesem Mann den mutmaßlichen Auftraggeber von Bolton Harris, der Peyton um jeden Preis gefangen nehmen will, was Dieser bejaht. Er betont jedoch auch, nicht zum Sabbat zu gehören. Liam stellt sich dem Fremden zum Kampf, während Peyton allein weiter in Richtung Gate rennt. Der Mann im weißen Anzug entpuppt sich jedoch zur seltenen Blutlinie der Samedi zugehörig und nutzt mächtige Voodoomagie, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. So kontrolliert Er zwei Zombu, die Peyton im Gate abfangen und ergreifen. Als Liam durch deren Anblick abgelenkt ist und Ihr dann auch zu Hilfe kommen will, nutzt der Mann den Moment und rammt ein magisches Knochenmesser, welches als seine Waffe fungiert, in Liam's Oberkörper. Die Klinge bleibt stecken, beginnt sich vorwärts in Richtung seines Herzens zu schieben und verursacht bei Liam entsetzliche Schmerzen, die Ihn zusammenbrechen lassen. Das Messer peinigt Liam entsetzlich und setzt Ihm schwer zu. Wie aus der Ferne hört Er jedoch trotzdem Peyton's Hilferufe, was Ihn dazu veranlasst, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte gegen die Magie der Klinge anzukämpfen. Er will nicht schon wieder ein Mädchen an einen monströsen Vampir verlieren. Urplötzlich beginnt sein Mjöllnir-Anhänger auf seinen Willen zu reagieren und unterstützt Ihn, der Magie der Klinge entgegen zu wirken. Unter Aufbietung aller Willensstärke kann Liam die Klinge aus seinem Körper entfernen, seine Schrotflinte ziehen und zwei Schüsse auf die Zombu und den Fremden abgeben. So gelingt es Peyton tatsächlich, sich loszureißen und in Richtung Ende des Gates und zum Flieger davon zu rennen. Der verletzte Liam will sich dem Fremden nun zum Kampf stellen, da Peyton jetzt unerreichbar für Ihn ist. Dieser teilt mit, dass es schade ist, denn mit Peyton als Katalysator hätte Er Oswald Stone verfluchen und damit einen der mächtigsten Ventrue der Staaten unter seine Kontrolle bringen können. So muss Er nun eine andere Gelegenheit suchen. Er geht nicht auf den Kampf mit Liam ein, sondern lässt sich durch ein Fenster des Flughafens fallen und verschwindet. Die Zombu, die Er kontrolliert hatte, fallen tot zu Boden. Liam weist die Flughafensicherheit an, die Leichen sicherheitshalber zu verbrennen, doch die inzwischen ausgebrochene Panik veranlasst die Leute, panisch zu fliehen und seine Anweisung zu ignorieren. Liam ist bewusst, dass die Polizei und wahrscheinlich auch die Zweite Inquisition bald da sein werden. Er flüchtet in dem Chaos aus dem Gebäude und macht sich auf den Rückweg zu Ricardo und Jack, um diesen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Diese haben sich indes gut geschlagen. Jack ist es gelungen, den anderen Brujah schwer zu verwunden. Als Polizeisirenen ertönen und die Ankunft der sterblichen Gesetzeshüter signalisieren, flüchtet Dieser mit den Worten, dass es dass einfach nicht wert ist. Jack wendet sich nun dem Tzimisce zu und kann Diesem, gemeinsam mit Ricardo, einen Arm abschlagen und Ihn entscheidend schwächen. Bolton, der seine erneute Niederlage kommen sieht, als sich das Blatt langsam gegen Ihn wendet, verfällt in blinde Wut und Raserei. Er setzt seine gesamte Blutmacht auf einmal ein, um drei gewaltige Schattententakel aus dem Boden zu erheben, die Ricardo umbringen sollen. Da Ihn dies sein gesamtes Blut kostet, verfällt Er endgültig in blinden Blutrausch und geht auf den jungen Brujah los. Ricardo ist von den Schattententakeln umzingelt und muss mehr und mehr Treffer von selbigen einstecken. Immer wieder schlagen Ihn diese nieder, doch obgleich Er inzwischen an der Schwelle des endgültigen Todes steht, erhebt Er sich noch einmal, nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Bevor Bolton Ihn endgültig töten kann, erscheint Liam auf dem Motorrad und rettet seinen Kameraden aus der Gefahrenzone und Reichweite der Schattententakel. Als der rasende Bolton nun den Mann erblickt, der Ihn beim letzten Mal schon bezwungen hatte, stürmt Er auf diesen los und fängt sich mehrere Schüsse mit der Schrotflinte durch Ricardo und Liam ein. Als Er Liam schließlich erreicht, blockt Dieser einen Angriff mit seiner Flinte und findet sich nun im Nahkampf mit Bolton Harris wieder. Der rasende Tremere ist körperlich jedoch momentan stärker und Liam ist klar, dass Er dies nicht lange aushalten kann. Er zieht das Knochenmesser, welches Er immer noch bei sich trägt und rammt es nun Bolton in den Oberkörper, wo es seine Wirkung abermals entfaltet, sich in dessen Körper schiebt und Ihn schließlich innerlich pfählt. Zeitgleich gewinnt Jack den Kampf mit dem Tzimisce und kann Diesem einen heftigen Schlag verpassen, welcher den Kopf seines Feindes von dessen Schultern trennt und Ihn damit tötet. Liam spielt nun mit dem Gedanken, den in Starre liegenden Bolton endgültig zu töten, entscheidet sich aber aus zwei Gründen dagegen: Erstens fürchtet Er, dass sein rachsüchtiger Feind durch die Magie des Fremden im weißen Anzug als Geist zurückkehren und Ihn peinigen würde, hat Er doch gerade erst von Voodoo und der Geisterwelt erfahren und dass dessen Boss diese Fähigkeit offenkundig besitzt. Zweitens beweist Er sich damit, dass Er kein Monster wie Bolton ist, sondern sich seine Menschlichkeit bewahrt und ein "guter Kerl" ist, wie Selina Ihm immer sagte. Da die Polizei immer näher kommt, flüchten die drei verletzten Kainiten dann weg von der Hauptstraße und in eine Seitengasse, außer Sichtweite. Da Sie alle schwer angeschlagen sind, schmieden die Drei den Plan, in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren und sich in der dortigen Blutbank, unter Zuhilfenahme von Liam's Fähigkeiten in der Beherrschung, Blut zu besorgen. Dazu kommt es jedoch nicht, da die Gruppe kurz darauf von einer weiteren Person angehalten wird, die sich als Grigori Petrovich vorstellt und ein Gespräch mit den Kainiten fordert. Er offenbart sich als Mitglied der Archangels, jenes Rudels, dem auch Katherina Schwarzhaupt angehört. Liam versucht, die Situation zu klären und darzulegen, dass sämtliche Aggression von Bolton Harris ausging und die jungen Vampire der Camarilla sich stets nur verteidigt haben. Tatsächlich bestätigt Grigori dies sogar und gibt an, dass der junge Tremere sich augenscheinlich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hat, sehr zum Unmut der Archangels selbst. Um eine weitere Eskalation der Situation zu vermeiden, fordert Grigori, dass die drei Kainiten Miami umgehend verlassen und niemals in die Stadt zurückkehren werden, da die Archangels Sie ansonsten töten. Ricardo stimmt dem Deal umgehend zu, doch Liam, der nun bemerkt, dass nicht der Sabbat hinter dem mutmaßlichen Plan zur Entführung von Peyton steckte, fordert ein Gespräch mit dem Oberhaupt des Sabbat in Miami, um einen Handel vorzuschlagen. Er sieht eine Möglichkeit, eventuell etwas über den Verräter in der Camarilla zu finden. Grigori lässt sich darauf ein und bringt die drei Vampire nach Miami Beach zum Anwesen der hiesigen Priscus. Dort angekommen werden die drei Vampire Vivianne Sinclaire vorgestellt, dem höchsten Oberhaupt des Sabbat in Miami. Gegenüber Dieser stellt Liam zunächst klar, dass alles was vorgefallen ist, keine Aggression oder Invasion der Camarilla darstellte, sondern lediglich ein privater Lieferauftrag war. Im Anschluss erwähnt Er Bolton Harris und dessen Kontakt zu einem Mann im weißen Anzug, den die Priscus sogar kennt: es handelt sich bei Ihm um Dr. Facilier, einen Nekromanten und Feind des Sabbat. Als Sie hört, dass Bolton Harris scheinbar mit Diesem zusammengearbeitet hat, schickt Sie Grigori umgehend los, um Ihn zu Ihrem Anwesen zu bringen, damit Sie persönlich über Ihn richten kann. Liam unterbreitet Vivianne nun das Angebot, dass Sie Informationen über den Kontakt von Dr. Facilier innerhalb der Camarilla liefern könnte, sobald Sie Bolton Harris "verhört" und mehr über dessen Pläne in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Wenn Sie diese Informationen und einen Namen an die Camarilla weiterleitet, würden diese den Verräter vor Gericht bringen und hinrichten lassen für den Versuch, Oswald Stone zu verfluchen und zu erpressen. Im Umkehrschluss würde Dr. Facilier damit einen wertvollen Kontakt in Atlanta verlieren, was dem Sabbat im Kampf mit Ihm sicherlich nicht schädlich wäre. Somit würde eine Gewinnsituation für beide Sekten entstehen. Tatsächlich ist Vivianne Sinclaire augenscheinlich bereit, auf den Deal einzugehen, fordert aber Sicherheiten von einem hochrangigen Kainiten der Camarilla. Liam soll einen Brief von Ihr an den höchsten Kainiten seines Clans in Atlanta überbringen und Sie erwartet eine Antwort von einem manipulierten, sterblichen Boten direkt an Ihrer Haustüre. Erst dann ist Sie bereit, den Deal einzugehen. Liam sagt dies zu und verlässt dann, zusammen mit Ricardo und Jack, das Anwesen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen bekommen Sie mit, wie der schwer verletzte Bolton Harris ins Anwesen und zum "Verhör" gebracht wird. Schließlich verlassen die drei Kainiten Miami unbehelligt, wie zuvor mit Grigori vereinbart. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp beim El Diavolos, wo Sie den Impala wieder abholen und Ricardo eines der Motorräder von Jack käuflich erwirbt, um in Zukunft mobiler zu sein, fahren die Drei zurück nach Atlanta. Mit einem erneuten Tag Zwischenstopp in Jacksonville erreichen Sie vier Tage nach Aufbruch den Wohnkomplex, den Sie vorübergehend bewohnen. Liam und Ricardo ist klar, dass Sie zwar Miami überlebt haben, doch der Dschihad ist durch die neuen Erkenntnisse und Ergebnisse dieser Mission sicherlich nicht einfacher geworden und Beiden ist klar, dass der wahre Konflikt erst noch bevorsteht... Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez Antagonisten * Jared King (nur erwähnt) * Bolton Harris * Namentlich unbekannter Brujah (Erstauftritt) * Namentlich unbekannter Tzimisce (Erstauftritt) * Dr. Facilier (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Jasper Skarsgård * Annica Skarsgård * Elsa Skarsgård * Dayana Valerian * Oswald Stone * Peyton Stone * Jack White * Miranda Crawford (nur erwähnt) * Selina Williams (nur erwähnt) Crossover * Grigori Petrovich (Erstauftritt) * Katherina Schwarzhaupt (nur erwähnt) * Vivianne Sinclaire (Erstauftritt) * Nicolas Giovanni (nur indirekt erwähnt) Trivia * Während Ricardo auf Peyton aufpasst, spielen die Beiden an der Nintendo Switch Konsole. Dabei spielen Sie "Mario Party", wobei Ricardo gegen das Mädchen nicht gewinnen kann. * Dr. Facilier's Messer funktioniert exakt gleich wie die verzauberte Voodoo Klinge, die in der Serie "The Originals" von Papa Tunde gegen die Urvampire, insbesondere Klaus, eingesetzt wird. * Ricardo erhält ein eigenes Motorrad und besitzt damit ein eigenes Fahrzeug. Es wird jedoch etabliert, dass Er niemals zuvor mit einem solchen Gefährt unterwegs war. * Mit Dr. Facilier als Samedi taucht erst zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der Chronik ein Angehöriger einer Blutlinie auf.